Zodiac Terrors
by ArthurKingOfTheBritains
Summary: Dean and Sam have a mission, capture 12 strange trolls and bring them to the angels. But there is a catch, the trolls only appear during their zodiac cycle. Will the Winchesters catch all of the trolls before they destroy the world?
1. Chapter 1

March 31, 2008 that was the date on the bar calendar. Jade Harley did her usual rounds, cleaning the tables and serving drinks. The strange girl was back again, she came every day this week. All she ever did was sit there. Jade tried offering drinks, but the girl never answered, she just stared. There was something different tonight though, every time Jade walked past her, she felt like she was walking through some ghostly thing behind the girl. Plus the whole night the girl was smiling like some kind of lunatic. You know, the kind of shit eating grin that unsettles everyone in the room. Jade attempted to ignore the girl, until her phone rang. Jade pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID. 'ugh not this guy again' she thought sighing as she answered.

"Evening Sir how may I help you on this fine night?" She muttered into the phone.

"Uh this is Jade right?" the voice on the other end replied.

"Yes, now do you want Winchester?" Jade said with exasperation.

"Do you have any information on trolls?"

"On what?" Jade said confused.

"Trolls!" The man yelled. Suddenly the strange grinning girl stood up. Jade figured she was leaving, it was her usual time after all, but instead she grabbed Jade's phone. And the girl who never talked before said, "You have ten seconds to run." She pulled a match out of her pocket, and suddenly all of the cups in the room lifted into the air with the rise of her hand.

"NOW!" She screamed and lit the match. All the drinks fell and everyone ran. Jade being the last out, she nearly got burned from the huge fire that had erupted from the building.

"Oh my god," Jade whispered as her beloved bar burnt to the ground.

"So get this, there was this crazy fire at some bar in a place called Rainbow Falls, California," Sam said while looking at his computer.

"What sort of town is called Rainbow Falls?" Dean replied with disbelief.

"This one," Sam turned his computer to show Dean a picture of a sparkling rainbow waterfall on Google maps.

"That's not a town, that's a waterfall."

"Huh? Oh hold on," Sam clicked a dot next to the waterfall on the map. The town was small and had one road that turned into a neighborhood.

"You think this is our problem?" Dean asked looking back at the report.

"Well all the eyewitness's say a girl with long dark hair set the building on fire and lifted all of the cups into the air with her mind," Sam said sassily.

"Ok then I'm sold, let's go," Dean grabbed a bag and went downstairs.

When the boys reached the town, the destruction was pretty obvious. A big burnt building sat in ruins next to a little ice cream shop. A girl sat next to the ashes of what must have been the bar, she was crying.

"Dean Carson FBI," Dean said flashing the girl his fake FBI badge. "Me and my partner are in town to investigate this fire,"

The girl looked up at Sam and Dean with tears in her eyes.

"It was that girl I don't know what happened, you called me Winchester!" the girl said suddenly. Dean looked at her in confusion, and after a second he recognized her.

"Jade?!" Dean said in surprise. Sam looked at Jade and helped her up.

"Dean how could you forget? Jade is one of dad's old hunting buddie's daughter.

"Oh, Jade yeah sorry, and I think Sam called you," Dean said, embarrassed that he forgot, he and Jade had been good friends for a while.

"I did call you, about trolls You remember Dean the ones Cas told us about?" Sam looked at Dean waiting for him to explain.

"Oh Yeah, We have been trying to find these trolls, but we haven't found a lead anywhere. Cas told us that the come in cycles, like the Zodiac," Dean explained "The one we've been looking for was Aries, her name is Aradia."

"Like the Zodiac?" Jade muttered. "WAIT!" Jade said suddenly. "That girl, the one that burned down my bar… She had the Aries symbol on her T- Shirt, she wore the same one every day!" Jade squealed and got up.

"Well except for the day she destroyed my favorite place, on that day she wore a red shirt with a gear on it," Jade put her finger to her lips in thought.

"Well, do you know where she might be?" Sam said hopefully.

"No I can't say I do," Jade said sadly. "but she might be in the graveyard behind the church, she goes there all the time,"

"Well thanks, we at least know where she might be," Dean shook her hand and the boys started toward the church.


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own homestuck or supernatural ^_^**

The graveyard was indeed occupied by someone, however it was not who Sam and Dean thought. Aradia was there but she was totally different. She now wore a red hood and maroon pants, and red wings sprouted from her back.

"You called her!" Aradia exclaimed grinning wildly. She flew down from her perch in a large tree and stood right next to Dean.

"You wanted to know, about me?" She smiled at Sam and flew back up to her tree, leaving a trail of red pixie dust. "I heard about your little mission, and you're running out of time."

"What are you talking about, this cycle ends on April 19," Dean said confused.

"Ha Ha! No No No, I mean you are running out of time, as in, you'll be dead soon!" Aradia flew down and sat on the ground. "Perhaps you've heard of my power? I can summon a few backups!" She smiled and six silver and blue robots appeared behind her, all with glowing red eyes.

"Destroy," The bots said in monotone voices. Aradia held her arms out welcoming the bots to attack Sam and Dean. By now Dean had pulled out his gun and Sam was grabbing his weapon out of his bag.

"What are these?" Dean asked preparing to shoot. Sam shot one of the bots first and it fell to the ground in a blue, bloody heap. Dean shot three bots in a row, and Sam got the last two.

"How did you?" Aradia muttered from her perch on the gravestone. "Alright, two on one! Hardly seems fair though, for you." Aradia launched toward them, but Dean was faster. He shot her right in the head.

"Huh, that was easier than I thought," Dean looked at Aradia, she had fallen to the ground and she was bleeding out. Suddenly she opened her eyes.

"Wow, you really are gullible!" She had resumed her insane smiling. "I can only be killed by destroying something connected to my sign silly! And no I don't mean kill a sheep, its much harder than that!" Though Aradia had maintained a human appearance the whole time, her form shimmered and her true form was revealed. She had gray skin and horns shaped like a ram.

'A ram?' Dean thought. "Sam, her horns I think I know what we can do to kill her." He turned away from Aradia, "Cas!" he shouted toward the sky. Castiel appeared behind Sam.

"Hello Dean." Cas looked at Dean. "What do you need?"

"The horn of a ram," Dean looked at Cas dead serious. "And make it fresh please."

Castiel flew off to go find a ram's horn and Aradia continued to threaten Sam and Dean.

"Ha, well then maybe I should go, it has been fun in this town, but you know I'm always traveling!" Aradia tried to fly away from the graveyard, but Sam shot her wing. She fell to the grass, her flight was grounded for now.

Castiel had soon appeared back to threats and swearing,

"I got what you wanted," Castiel handed Dean the horn. "You should probably burn it." Then he disappeared and left Sam and Dean trying to figure out what to do.

"We should burn it," Sam suggested. It was likely to work; it's how it goes for ghosts so maybe it was the same for Aradia. Sam pulled out a match and lit it. Dean threw the horn on the ground.

"No No NO!" Aradia yelled as her wings dissipated and everything troll about her faded away. Cas reappeared and grabbed Aradia's arm.

"What happened to her?" Sam asked curious why she looked normal now.

"The destruction of the horn stripped her of her Zodiac power and now we can remove her from the planet," Cas replied as he flew off.

"Huh?" Dean looked confused. The boys left the graveyard and got in the impala.

"So at least we know what to look for next." Sam said relieved.

"What?" Dean was still very confused about what just happened.

"Remember what Aradia said when she was threatening us, the bull is much stronger; prepare yourself for defeat from the boy in the chair. Taurus is next, and she gave us a hint on what he looks like!" Sam exclaimed.

"Well I guess we're going bull hunting." Dean said as they left the quiet town of Rainbow Falls.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Homestuck or Supernatural ^_^**

"Hey Dave," TV stuttered, well his name isn't actually TV but, that's all he wanted to tell Dave. He really had only talked to him once and he seemed nice enough. You he smiled and said hi and stuff, Dave just figured that he was shy.

"So what'll it be today TV? Birthday party? Dance? What?" Dave asked. TV looked over at the poster that had the red colors and the words 'Strider's Sick Beat Shop'.

"Uh, well I don't really want anything today, um I just wanted to, talk and stuff," TV replied and sat down at a chair by the counter.

"What's on your mind dude?" Dave started wiping the counters down because it was almost closing.

"Um, I uh, I don't know I guess I just wanted to tell you my name, because, you're cool, yeah," TV looked back at the poster. "It's Tavros, uh yeah, um I'm just gonna go now." TV, er, Tavros got out of the chair and left the shop.

'I should probably close now, it's about time anyway' Dave thought and continued to wipe down the counters.

Suddenly he heard a beeping sound.

"Huh?" The poster suddenly started to emit gas, "oh shit," Dave swore and ran outside. "What the hell?" He looked back at the shop, nothing looked harmed, but he would probably temporarily close down until that gas is gone.

"Taurus the bull huh, sounds interesting," Sam thought aloud while looking at the next place on the map. The boys had tracked Taurus to a small town just outside of Houston, Texas.

"So League City, sounds nice," Dean said quickly looking over at the map.

"Yea it's a quaint little place, nice and small. I was thinking that we could check out this DJ place, there was a weird gas leak thing and some suspicious characters," Sam replied.

"Sounds good, what's this place called?" Dean asked peeking over at the map again. Sam folded up the map and looked out the windshield.

"Strider's Sick Beats Shop," He pointed at the place coming into view. "Run by this guy called Dave, he reported a suspicious guy who came into the shop every day but he never bought anything."

The boys got out of the car after parking in the lot in front of the shop and went inside. A tall blond guy in a t-shirt with the shop's logo on it was sitting behind the counter.

"Sup," the guy nodded. Dean and Sam sat at the counter and started to ask him questions about the gas leak. He answered each with an easy reply and could perfectly describe what Taurus or TV as he knew him. He told the boys that TV hadn't come back after the gas incident.

"So does he have any place he's typically at?" Dean asked sipping a drink that Dave had pulled from a stash behind the counter.

"Well I would say here but, as I said, he hasn't been here for a while." Dave replied and started cleaning off the counter.

"Thanks for your time sir," Sam said putting away the FBI badges that Dave insisted stayed on the counter the whole time they were there. Then they left the shop and got in the car to look around for TV.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Homestuck or Supernatural ^_^**

"There he is!" Sam shouted pointing out the window at a boy sitting on a park bench who was wearing a Taurus t-shirt. He looked just like Dave described him. The guys got out and walked into the park to confront the guy.

"Hey!" Dean yelled, "TV!" The boy looked confused why they knew his nickname.

"Who are you?" he said timidly. Sam told him who they were and TV's eyes widened.

"Oh no!" he screamed "You're the guys who got Aradia! The Empress will kill me if I get caught!" He jumped over the park bench and attempted to run off, but Dean grabbed his shirt before he could get very far.

"What do you mean? Who's The Empress?" Sam yelled. TV shook and attempted to run again to no avail. "Who is The Empress?!"

"That's classified!" TV screamed and started to transform into the same beast as Aries. He had bull-like horns and metal legs.

"Sam," Dean said trying to get his attention away from Taurus, "Sam!"

"What?" Sam asked looking at Dean.

"Its May 20th at 11:55 pm the Taurus cycle ends in 5 minutes!" Dean shouted throwing his hands in the air.

"Oh man, we got to get this guy before it's over!" Sam yelled.

"But what would we get? What's his object?" Dean shot at Taurus but he dodged every bullet.

"11:58 yes!" he screamed and climbed into a tree.

"What is he doing?" Sam wondered.

"I was just doing my job and now I'm going home, I didn't mean to hurt anyone, The Empress made me!" He yelled.

"It's midnight!" Dean yelled.

"I'm saved! I'm not dead! I'm not dead!" He screamed as he turned into smoke and disappeared.

"We didn't get him." Sam said defeated. Suddenly Cas appeared and looked confused.

"Where is Taurus?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"We lost him, he's gone." Dean replied. Cas looked a little disappointed, but nodded and disappeared.

"Oh well, next up is Gemini so lets get searching," Sam said getting into the Impala.


End file.
